The present invention relates to an alarm and particularly, but not exclusively, to an alarm for detecting radiation and/or air pollutants such as smoke, carbon monoxide, radon and the like.
One disadvantage associated with existing alarms is that they normally require fixing, using screws or the like, to the ceiling of a room and there is a tendency for users to put off the effort of doing this, sometimes with disastrous consequences.
A further disadvantage is that since such alarms are normally fitted to room ceilings, if the alarm is tripped accidentally the alarm can only be reset by actuating a reset switch which is actually on the alarm and is therefore difficult to access. A result of this is that there is a tendency for users to remove batteries from alarms which are accidentally tripped relatively frequently, again sometimes with disastrous results.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved alarm.
Accordingly, there is provided an alarm for detecting radiation and/or air pollutants such as smoke, carbon monoxide or the like, the alarm having:
detection means;
fast means for connection to a light fitting;
second means for connection to a light source; and
electrical connection means for connecting said first means and said second means to enable said light source to be powered from said light fitting.
The present invention also provides an alarm for detecting radiation and/or air pollutants such as smoke, carbon monoxide or the like, connectable in a lighting circuit and having control means responsive to the energising and de-energising of said lighting circuit a preset number of times over a preset time period to apply a reset signal to said alarm thereby to reset said alarm in the event of an accidental triggering thereof.
The present invention also provides an alarm system for a building for detecting radiation and/or air pollutants such as smoke, carbon monoxide or the like, said system comprising:
a plurality of alarms, each alarm being connectable in a lighting circuit; and
means for enabling each said alarm to communicate with the other alarms in said system thereby to allow testing resetting and/or triggering of each alarm in response to testing, resetting and/or triggering of only one of said alarms.
The present invention further provides a alarm for detecting radiation and/or air pollutants such as smoke, carbon monoxide or the like, the alarm having:
detection means;
first means for connection to a socket of a power circuit;
second means for connection to an electrical appliance; and
electrical connection means connecting said first and second means to enable said electrical appliance to be powered from said power circuit.